


The Fault in our Fates

by stormoftara



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormoftara/pseuds/stormoftara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the first words of your soulmate are tattooed on your skin, Kurt makes a special connection with Zisteau, only to discover he already has a soulmate. Can they rise above their fates and find love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fault in our Fates

First words, like first impressions, are vitally important. That’s what Zisteau had been told all his life. For it was in first words, that you could find your soulmate. This was the fate of everyone born onto this planet, and it was always the truth. Everyone knew that, and yet Zisteau had a hard time with first words. He always seemed to blurt out the first thing that came to mind. In was only when, shortly after his eighteenth birthday that the word “Indeed” appeared on his stomach, just below his ribcage, that Zisteau really started paying attention to his own words, and the words of others.

Kurt, on the other hand, was always short on words. He was just a bit shy, always waiting for everyone else to talk first, to approach him. When he finally got his own words tattooed across his upper arm, he knew that even when he met his soulmate, that wouldn’t change. The words were so silly, and hardly romantic, yet Kurt still adored them. He traced his fingers over the letters. “Are you okay?”

…

Zisteau was attending a party at a observatory. He had been invited there by his friend Guude, and he was trying to have a good time, even though he didn’t know anybody there. He was drinking some scotch when a man approached him, drinking a glass of wine, giggling to himself. Zisteau looked nervously at him, wondering if he should say something. “Uh, it’s hot in here, isn’t it?”

“Indeed.” The other man replied.

Zisteau looked a bit shocked. He gripped his side gently, putting his hand over where the word of his soulmate was written. Could this be it? Could this man be his soulmate? The other man had stopped giggling, and was looking at Zisteau with interest in his eyes. “I’m Vechs!

“I’m Zisteau.” He smiled. He had finally found the one. The one he had been searching for. Zisteau looked at him, really seeing him for the first time. He was much taller than him, with dark scruffy hair. His eyes were also dark, but it could be that they were hidden behind the green goggles he was wearing.

Vechs bent down, his drink nearly sloshing out of his glass, and looked into Zisteau’s eyes, “You’re cute.”

Zisteau blushed instantly, backing up a bit and bumping the table behind him. “I ugh, Thanks?” Zisteau stammered out.

Vechs started laughing again. “You are such a derp! But you are my derp!” Vechs gave Zisteau a giant hug, his drink spilling behind him onto the table. Zisteau let him hug him for a moment, and then gently pulled his arms away. 

...

Kurt had been watching Zisteau from the moment he entered his observatory. Guude had set this party up to celebrate Kurt’s discovery of a new star, but Kurt hardly knew anyone here. Guude seemed to know everyone, and he sure had invited someone really cute to this party. When Kurt saw him pour himself a glass of scotch, he instantly felt a connection. He loved scotch as well. Kurt stood by himself, contemplating things to say to that man. He really wanted to talk to him. He ran his fingers across the words on his upper arm. He had gotten real tattoos, of the moon and stars on his arm, but he had left the part with the words on it blank. He couldn’t imagine anything he could say to that attractive man that would make him utter the words written there, but he still wanted to talk to him.

That’s when Kurt saw another man approaching Zisteau. It was someone else who worked at the observatory, but Kurt never really talked to him. They started talking animatedly to each other, then Vechs gave Zisteau a hug. Kurt looked away. “I guess he’s not the one.” He said to himself sadly, his hand leaving the words on his arm.

…

Zisteau managed to get the wine glass out of Vech’s hands. “I think you’ve had enough for tonight buddy.”

“But pigderp! Aren’t we having fun?” Vechs giggled.

Zisteau laughed a bit, “What’s up with that nickname?”

“I think it suits you.”

“Oh yeah?” Zisteau laughed again, taking a drink from his glass. “What brought you to this party tonight?”

“Oh I work here! But only part time, it’s to fund my hobby!” Vechs said

“What’s your hobby?”

“I make indie video games. The really hard kind that make people wanna rage quit!” Vechs started giggling again. 

“Well that’s certainly more interesting than what I do for a living. I work in an office.”

“That can be interesting I’m sure!” It seemed that with Vechs, the laughter never ended. The two men talked with each other for a long time, the time seemed to fly by as they got to know each other better. Zisteau liked to hear him talk, even though it seemed he made up his own words half the time. He was still really cute. 

Zisteau pulled out his cellphone and realized how late it was getting. He said to Vechs, “Why don’t we get out of here for now?”

“Sure sure!” Vechs started halfway sprinting towards the door, knocking over another man on his way out, but not seeming to notice that he had done anything. 

Zisteau felt bad for the man, who was now sitting on the floor. He offered him his hand and said “Are you okay?”

The other man looked up at him with a pained expression on his face before mumbling out “Indeed.” The man took his hand, and Zisteau pulled him up. The other man was looking at him with such deep longing in his eyes. “I’m Kurt, by the way.” The man managed to speak.

“It’s Zisteau.” Zisteau looked at him, his heart fluttering slightly. This man was so incredibly attractive. Zisteau couldn’t take his eyes away.

“C’mon pigderp!” Vechs called from the door. Zisteau seemed to snap out of the trance. He realized he was still holding Kurt’s hand, he let go, and gave Kurt a brief nod, before heading out the door with Vechs.

…

Kurt arrived back at his apartment, his body feeling heavy. His dog seemed to sense his unease, and came up to him. “Hey Wolfie.” Kurt said, petting the dog’s head. He sat down on his couch and turned on the television, more for background noise than anything else. That man, Zisteau was his name, he had said those words to him. He had to be his soulmate, right? Then why was he with someone else? Kurt couldn’t wrap his mind around it.

Wolfie put his head on Kurt’s knee, giving a slight whine as he did so. “Oh Wolfie. I think I found my soulmate, but it seems he already has someone else. What am I supposed to do?” Wolfie looked up at him. Kurt knew he wanted to see Zisteau again, to talk to him again, he just didn’t know how he’d arrange such a meeting. 

…

Zisteau had a strange feeling in his heart. He and Vechs had been dating for almost a month now, but Zisteau couldn’t get the man he had met at the end of the party where he met Vechs out of his head. Kurt was his name. Zisteau felt like he was doing something wrong, but he couldn’t explain what it was. Vechs was supposed to be his soulmate right? Then why did he have this lingering feeling of wrongness in his soul?

Zisteau was bringing Vechs lunch one day at the observatory. He was really trying to make an effort here, even if things didn’t feel quite right yet. Zisteau was sure things would turn out for the best.

“Pigderp! Hengit!” Vechs yelled out when he saw Zisteau, jumping down several stairs at once. “Why don’t we go outside? We can have a picnic?” 

“Sure, sounds great!” Zisteau let himself be led outside by the always hyper Vechs.

They both sat down together on a bench, Zisteau taking out the sandwiches he had made, along with a thermos filled with iced tea. Vechs started munching down, but Zisteau found his appetite lacking. He looked at Vechs and realized that he had never seen him without his green goggles on. He lifted his hand up to Vech’s face and gently started to pull up the goggles.

“NO!” Vechs yelled, jumping back a bit.

“What? What’s wrong? I just wanted to see your face without the goggles on.” Zisteau was a bit taken aback by Vech’s reaction.

“I don’t take them off. I’m sorry.”

“Oh, okay.” Zisteau didn’t want to push the issue because Vechs seemed so serious about it. And Vechs was never serious about anything. 

“I think I better get back to work.” Vechs quickly finished his sandwich and rushed inside, leaving without even saying goodbye.

Zisteau sat on the bench, a feeling of discomfort growing ever larger in his stomach. He felt like Vechs was hiding something from him, but if he was his soulmate, what would he feel like he had to hide? Zisteau stood up without really thinking about it, and started to follow Vechs into the building.

…

Kurt had been working on some research, but he decided to take an early day. He was going to come back at night to star gaze. He was walking down the stairs when Vechs came rushing past him, nearly knocking him to the ground. “Woah!” Kurt said, but Vechs didn’t stop. Vechs was always in a rush, it seemed. Kurt continued down the stairs, and he saw a very confused Zisteau standing there. Kurt’s heart just about dropped out of his chest.

“Can I help you?” Kurt said, trying to keep his composure as best he could.

“Uh, well, it’s uh. It’s nothing. I was just leaving.”

“Wait, Zisteau!” Kurt called out.

“How do you know my name? Oh wait, it’s you! From the party. Kurt right?” Zisteau more than remembered him. He’d hardly been able to get the man out of his head these past few weeks, but he was trying to play it cool.

Kurt smiled, happy that Zisteau remembered him. Still, his heart was beating fast. “Yes, indeed. I’m Kurt! I run this observatory, more or less.” Kurt felt so nervous. Zisteau was looking at him, not saying anything, just staring. “So did you need something?”

“No, no, I’ll see you around.” Zisteau turned to leave again, but Kurt grabbed his arm gently before he could move.

“Wait. Do you want to hang out sometime? As friends that is?” Kurt said, the words coming out faster than he could even think them. Zisteau nodded. “Why don’t you meet me back here tonight around midnight? I mean if that’s okay. We can look at the stars together.”

“Sounds great.” Zisteau said, but Kurt could detect the sound of anxiety in his voice. Zisteau wasn’t anxious for the reason Kurt believed him to be though, Zisteau was starting to get excited.

…

Kurt was waiting that night, nervous that Zisteau wouldn’t even show up, frankly, he didn’t think that he would. He didn’t want to get his hopes up for something that might never happen. Zisteau on the other hand, couldn’t wait for midnight to arrive so he could see Kurt again. He felt such a connection to him, one he couldn’t really explain to himself. He just wanted to see Kurt smile again. Everything about Kurt was so cute, from the way he nervously spoke, to the way he seemed unable to keep eye contact with Zisteau for more than a few seconds before blushing and looking away. But at the same time Zisteau felt slightly guilty.

He felt like he was cheating on Vechs. His soulmate. The one he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with. But he rationalized it. Kurt had just asked him out as a friend. Still, why did it feel like a date?

Zisteau arrived at the observatory about fifteen minutes before midnight. Kurt was waiting outside, nervously pacing around the front door. Zisteau called out to him. “Kurt, my man!”

Kurt jumped a bit, but answered. “Ah Zisteau, it’s nice to see you again. Shall we head up?”

Kurt unlocked the door, and let Zisteau into the building. They made their way up the stairs into the room at the top of the observatory that had a giant telescope. He pulled out a bottle from his bag, along with two glasses. “So, did you want some single malt scotch?”

“That’s my favorite!” Zisteau smiled, taking a glass as Kurt poured the drink for him.

Zisteau stood back, sipping on his drink as Kurt adjusted the telescope. He had told him that there was something he really wanted to show him. Something amazing. Zisteau couldn’t wait.

“Okay take a look!” Kurt said, finally happy with how the telescope was positioned.

Zisteau took a look through the lenses, looking upwards into the sky at a bright red planet. “Is that Mars? It’s so big!” Zisteau said.

“That’s what she said!” Kurt joked.

Zisteau started laughing. Kurt seemed so quiet, hearing him say something like that had made him laugh more than the actual joke.

“Okay, now let’s take a look at the star I discovered.” Kurt went back to adjusting the telescope, this time taking much longer.

“What is it called?” Zisteau asked.

“I named it Wolfie, after my dog.” Kurt said, laughing a bit. “I am bad at naming things and such.”

“Nah, it’s unique, for a star, maybe not for a dog.”

Finally Kurt allowed Zisteau to look through the telescope again. Zisteau looked through and he could barely see a point of light far in the distance. Even though it was small, it still seemed to shine so brightly.

“Very nice Kurt!” Zisteau said. Kurt was sitting in a nearby chair, taking some notes on a clipboard. “Oh, you are working?”

“A scientist’s work is never done!” Kurt said.

Zisteau stopped looking at the star, and started watching Kurt instead. He was scribbling down notes on his clipboard with such passion in his eyes. He seemed very excited about something, and it made Zisteau very happy to see him that way. He was just so cute when he was concentrating so hard on something. Zisteau moved closer to him, and put his hand on his shoulder without really thinking about what he was doing.

Kurt looked up, a bit startled at being suddenly touched. Zisteau looked into his eyes, and for once, Kurt didn’t break the gaze. He was looking at Zisteau with a longing look. Zisteau bent down and moved his face closer to Kurt’s. He didn’t realize what he was doing, but he brought his hand up to Kurt’s face, pulling him closer. He then closed his eyes, and kissed Kurt gently on the lips. His whole body started tingling as he did so. He separated from Kurt, but he still wanted more.

It seemed that Kurt felt the same, because he pulled Zisteau back down, and kissed him again, biting his lip a bit. Zisteau could feel himself losing control. “Kurt, we can’t do this.” Zisteau said, snapping back to reality.

“Because you already have your soulmate?” Kurt said, looking downwards now.

“Yeah.” Zisteau felt like he had ruined such a wonderful moment. Why didn’t he ever feel this way when he kissed Vechs?

“Do you ever think that maybe the words could be wrong? Maybe your soulmate is wrong?”

“I’ve never heard of something like that happening before.” Still, Zisteau wanted to believe in such a thing.

“It’s such crap that our lives are planned out for us like this. Maybe I want to find my own soulmate. The fates are too cruel.” Kurt’s eyes were glistening. “I want you.” Kurt’s voice was breaking.

“I have to go. I’m sorry.” Zisteau put down his glass on a nearby table and left as quickly as he could.

…

Zisteau couldn’t sleep that night. He kept thinking about Kurt, and the way he felt when he had kissed him. Why did it just feel so right? He couldn’t stand it. He wanted to see him again, but he knew that he couldn’t. And he felt a sinking feeling of guilt. He had cheated on Vechs. He couldn’t take that back. How could he have done such an awful thing to his soulmate? Zisteau eventually passed out when exhaustion overtook him.

The next morning Zisteau woke up to his cellphone ringing. It was Vechs. He couldn’t answer the phone. He didn’t want to hear Vech’s overjoyed voice and know that he had hurt him so much. The phone stopped ringing. It then started beeping that he had a new text message. Zisteau was too nervous to even look at the message. He put his phone on silent. He didn’t want to talk to anyone today.

Zisteau didn’t even realize that he had fallen back asleep until he heard a loud banging. It was coming from his front door as well as some calls of “Zisteau? ZISTEAU?” said with ever increasing panic. Zisteau bolted out of bed and opened his front door.

“Zisteau!” Vechs ran into the apartment and hugged Zisteau tightly. “I was so worried about you!”

“Huh?”

“Didn’t you get my messages? I was texting you all morning and now it’s almost noon and you never sleep in even if you drink a lot and I was so worried about you I just had to come over and check to see if you were alright.” Vechs stammered out so quickly it took Zisteau a moment to digest it all.

“I’m sorry. I guess I didn’t hear my phone.” Zisteau said. He couldn’t really look Vechs in the eyes.

“Well don’t worry me like that again Pigderp! I thought that something awful had happened to you. I don’t know what I’d do….” Vechs trailed off. “Is there something wrong? You are acting strange.”

“Maybe I have a bit of a cold or something. I’m not feeling really well.” Zisteau fibbed. “I just want to go back to sleep.”

“Oh I’ll make you some chicken soup! I’ll make you feel all better.”

“No, it’s okay, I don’t want to get you sick too. I just need some rest is all.” Zisteau backed away from Vechs a bit.

“Well okay, if that’s what you want.” Vechs said, feeling a bit unsure. “I’ll call you later to make sure you are okay. Make sure you answer me!” Vechs left, closing the door behind him.

Zisteau sighed. He went back in his room and sat down on his bed. He looked at his phone. He had expected far more messages than Vechs had actually sent him. They were all so kind too. They started with a message of “Wake up pigderp!” to “Are you okay?” and the latest one being “I’m coming to check on you.” Zisteau felt like he didn’t deserve such a wonderful soulmate. He sighed and put his phone back down. He wasn’t sure what to do, but there was someone he really wanted to see again, as soon as possible. 

…

Kurt had little time to devote to his confusing feelings at the moment. He had discovered a small black dot on the star he had discovered. A possible planet rotating around the star. He needed to do more research, but he was hoping that he had discovered a new planet now too. Still when he thought about what to name the new planet, his thoughts could only come to one name: Zisteau. Kurt sighed to himself. He didn’t want to be distracted right now, but he was. “Zisteau” he whispered out loud.

“Yes?” Came a voice from behind him, making Kurt jump about five feet in the air. Kurt spun around in his chair and found himself face to face with Zisteau.

“What? What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you again. I just. Maybe the fates were wrong this once.” Zisteau looked awful, dark circles under his red eyes, showing that he had slept little and cried more.

Kurt stood up, and put his arms around Zisteau. “You really feel that way?”

“Yes.”

Zisteau kissed Kurt, feeling that wonderful feeling again. He didn’t want to ever break out of the kiss, but he heard a small voice behind him that made him stop.

“Zisteau?” Vechs said in a small voice. “What are you doing?” Vechs looked for a moment as if he was going to cry, but instead he started laughing.

“Uh Vechs, I can explain…” Zisteau started, but was cut off by Vech’s laughter.

“No need to explain! I understand everything. I am just going now. Need to go break something.” Vechs turned to leave, his eyes still sad even while he was still laughing. Zisteau grabbed his arm.

“Wait!”

“Do you want to know something really funny? I always knew it would end up this way.” Vechs wasn’t laughing anymore now. “I knew it but I pretended not to know.”

“What?” Zisteau was thoroughly confused by Vech’s behavior.

“Pigderp, do you want to know a secret?” Vechs started taking off his green goggles, the ones he never took off. Underneath his left eye, in small writing was the words “Please don’t die!”

“You aren’t my soulmate. I was just pretending. I just wanted to be loved for a while. I figure I’ll probably die as soon as I meet my real soulmate, I just…I just wanted to be loved.”

Zisteau ran over to Vechs. “You aren’t my soulmate? But you said the word!”

“What was the word?” Kurt said, speaking up for the first time.

“Indeed.” Zisteau replied.

“But that’s the first word I said to you.” Kurt was baffled…was Zisteau really his soulmate after all?

“I’m sorry for lying to you.” Vechs looked rather stoic now. His eyes were staring at the floor and his lips were in a tight line. “I was a bad Vetches.”

Zisteau was too stunned to say anything. He couldn’t think of any words to say so he stood in utter silence. Vechs wriggled out of his grip and walked out of the room. Zisteau didn’t try to catch him this time. He was very confused.

He turned back around to Kurt as if Kurt might have some kind of answer, but all he saw was Kurt’s arm, his sleeve rolled all the way up. He saw the words written there “Are you okay?”

“Wait a second.” Zisteau pieced everything together. “You are my real soulmate?”

Kurt smiled brightly. “It would seem so!”

“But what about Vechs?” Zisteau was concerned for him, even though he’d been lying to him for so long.

“Don’t worry about him. He’ll be fine. I doubt his soulmate’s first words are as tragic as he believes them to be.” Kurt tried to reassure Zisteau. “I’m so happy I found you now though. I guess maybe the fates were right, in the end.

“I guess so!” Zisteau smiled, and brought Kurt back into his arms, nuzzling his neck. “The fates were right.”

…

It was dark out, and Vechs was wandering about town, saddened by the events of the day. He thought that even if he couldn’t have a soulmate, at least he could’ve pretended awhile longer with Zisteau. It wasn’t meant to be though, he knew that. It never would’ve worked out.

Vechs leaned on the side of a bridge. He looked out over the water, trying to not think for awhile. That’s when he heard a meowing sound. He looked down, and on the other side of the railing was a tiny little kitten. He started leaning over the railing to pick the small cat up when he heard a voice calling out to him.

“Please don’t die!”

“I’m sorry?” Vechs replied back, still trying to get the cat.

The voice was closer now. “I said, ‘please don’t die!’”

“Huh?” The cat jumped up into Vech’s arms. Vechs held the tiny thing in arm while he pulled himself back up the railing. “I wasn’t planning on it!”

“Oh man I thought you were gonna jump. You were just rescuing a cat.” There was a girl standing next to him now, with bright red hair and a beautiful white dress. “Wait did you say ‘I’m sorry?’ Was that your first words to me?” She asked.

“Yup! Wait a second…” Vechs suddenly realized what was happening. The girl showed her ankle to Vechs, the words “I’m sorry” were written there. Vechs pulled up his goggles and showed her the words written under his eye.

“So you really are him! I found you!” The girl cheered. “I’m Aureylian!” 

“I’m Vechs.” He smiled. He didn’t think it was possible, especially with those first words, but he had finally found his soulmate. 

The fates worked in mysterious ways. Yet in the end, it seemed they did know what was right. And fears and pains for years became joy.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote to this a couple years ago for a friend in tumblr, and here it is now too!


End file.
